Detective Conan Mysteries
by Animeluver2818
Summary: Me and Shinichi both turn into little kids together. What kind of adventures will we face together? Will we ever find our way back to being ourselves ever again? I swear it is better than it sounds. This is also my first story so please read.


**A/N Hi everybody! This is my first and only story so thank you for reading it. This story will involve me. So my nickname will be Angie. This will be a Detective Conan fanfic. Recently I've been quite obsessed with it. I actually watch this with my older sister. She's also an author. Her name is BleachxFairyTail9121. Actually she made up that name when those were her most favorite anime. She actually doesn't really like FairyTail that much anymore. I just want to tell you that we watch both English Sub and Dub for anime sometimes but for Detective Conan we only watched in Sub but I don't really pay attention to what they say. I just read it. Well enough said. Here's the story.**

**My P.O.V.**

Hi! My name is Angie and I live in Tokyo with my older brother, Kudo Shinichi, High School Detective. Shinichi, Me, and Mouri Ran, Sinichi's childhood friend were all best friends. But I realized a while ago that Ran had a crush on Shinichi and he had a crush on her. They both hated to admit it though. I thought it was really cute. Today was an ordinary day until I heard that Ran had won the Karate champianships, and I was really exited. But I'm upset because because Shinichi said he was going to take Ran to Tropical Land and I wanted to go, but he denied. He said I needed to get 'sleep'. So he made me go to bed at 8:00. That is really early. So after he left, I snuck out. I know that it's a terrible thing to do. But still I wanted to see their relationship bloom like a flower. I really love flowers.

I saw them get in line for the Mystery Coaster. I waited for several people to get in line before me so I don't get caught. As usual, he was showing off his great detective skills. He was also talking to Ran about Holmes. I don't understand what he was saying. As usual Ran didn't seem to care. He just got on and luckily, I was able to grab the last seat on the coaster.

Soon the coaster started. I was pretty scared since this was my first time I was ever on a coaster that went so high up. (In reality I would never go on a high roller coaster cause I have a fear of heights) I was actually really scared. I screamed really loud. (I did that on my first roller coaster ride. Even though it wasn't very high. In fact I was the only one screaming.) The coaster went through a tunnel. After we left the tunnel, the guy who happened to sit in front of me, his head came off. I was slightly scared because I knew my brother loved these cases and he would definitely want to solve it. I was scared because he might see me. I honestly wasn't really scared of the dead body since I was also a detective. Except I was the Middle School detective.

After the coaster stopped, we all got off. And I was hoping that he wouldn't notice me. But he did.

"Angie? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Shit"

'I knew I should have had the Professor look out for her. After all, he does love right next door.' He thought.

"You do know your in a lot of trouble right?"

"Yeah. I guess. I'm sorry for sneaking out. I won't do it again."

"Fine. I'll think of a suitable punishment later. Just help me solve the case."

"Ok"

Inspecter Megure had just arrived. And Aiko, Kishida's (the victim) girlfriend was crying. I noticed there were two very suspicious men in black.

"It was just an accident. We haven't got time to waste here. Let us go!" One of them said.

"Your wrong! It was a murder!" Shinichi said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Also the Criminal was sitting in the same vehicle as the victim. The Murderer is among us 9 people (There were 8 seats in the manga/anime. Subtracting the victim, plus me and a random person equals 9 people)

"Honestly, Shinichi. Where did you disappear to?"Ran asked sounding concerned while walking up to him. (Remember after the crime he jumped off the coaster. I forgot to mention it, I was thinking it isn't important)

"Is what you said true Kudou-kun?!" Asked Inspector Megure.

"That's Kudou?" Said the man in black that spoke earlier.

Shinichi and I walked up to the Inspecter. He had laid out a paper of the coaster from an above view.

"In other words, Excluding the victim, you, Ran-kun, and you Angie, the criminal has to be among those six people!"(I think I did the math right) The inspector told us, well mostly him.

"Sitting in the first row are the victim's friends A and B. A's name is Reiko and B's name is Hitomi) Sitting in the third row... The victim and his girlfriend C. (C's real name is Aiko) Sitting in the behind the victim is Angie and D. (D's name is Momo((just a made up person))) Then sitting in the row behind them in the last row, is the the two men in black both E and F. (Their real names are not reveled yet.) But all of them were under safety restraints, the only person able to kill is the lady sitting beside him and you." He said pointing at me.

"Me?" I asked. I hate being accused of doing something I didn't do. (That really is me.)

"You were sitting directly behind the victim. You could have taken. Out a knife from your bag and cut off his head."

"I would never do that."

"Let me check your bag-"

"That's not true. She isn't the culprit." Shinichi said interrupting.

"How can you be sure?" The Inspector asked

"Well, if I know my little sister, she doesn't really have much arm strength. She was born with weak arms." Shinichi said

"Is that true?" The Inspecter asked me

"Yeah. That's why I can't do Push-Ups." I answered

"But that means that the person who did it is the lady sitting beside him"

"Hey, can you hurry it up? We haven't got time to play detective games with you!" Ichikuroi said. (Ichi means one and Kuroi means Black so that's what I'm going to call them until their names are revealed. The other one will be Nikuroi. In means two and Kuroi means Black. The one who just spoke will be IchiKuroi and the other one will be Nikukroi)

I turned around to look at him in the eye.

'What was that? His eyes look cold. Those are the eyes of an emotionless killer! Who is he?' I thought.

"Inspecter! There's a knife in this lady's handbag!" A police officer said.

"No way! I never knew there were things like this in there." Aiko said.

"Aiko. I thought you and Kishida-kun were in love. Why did you..." Hitomi said.

"No! I didn't!" Aiko pleaded.

"The criminal is that woman! Now... can we leave?" Icikuroi said.

"Ok! Arrest that lady!" Inspecter Megure said.

"Wait a minute Inspecter Megure!" Shinichi said

"That's right, she isn't the murder!" I said

"Eh! Then who is it?" The Inspecter said.

"There is always one truth!" Shinichi said. That was apparently his catchphrase.

"The culprit is... YOU!" He said.

We look at where he points and it points to Hitomi. Her friends have shocked faces.

"What are you talking about? The knife is in Aiko's handbag!" Hitomi said

"There is no way that knife can decapitate a person's head!" I said.

"Also considering the woman's strength, it would be impossible!" Shinichi cut in. (I'll be doing that a lot.)

"You wanted to frame Aiko-san so you had put a knif in her handbag earlier." I said.

"But, she was sitting in the front of the coaster. Doesn't that make it impossible?" The Inspecter pointed out.

"If you use the speed of the Roller Coaster and a piano wire or a metal hoop, it's possible." I said.

"Here's an example." I said.

A lot of police officers got into coaster. I was where Hitomi wa s sitting. Inpecter Mugure was sitting where Kishida was sitting.

"Look, everyone! Pretend I'm the culprit and Inspecter Megure is the victim. First, before the safety bars are down, I put something like a handbag behind me. Then I pull down the safety bars." I said

I slip out of the bar.

"Look, because of the extra space, it's very easy to get out. Next, I take out what I had prepared earlier, a metal rope with a hook attatched to it. Then after securing my legs on the safety of the bar, with my body leaning to the back, I put the rope around the victim's head. Of course, this all done inside the dark tunnel. Then, I take the hook and throw it onto the rails. With just that, I would make use of the roller coaster's speed and momentum, which would be more than enough to cut the victim's head off." I explained.

"You are a trained gymnast, so this acrobatic maneuver wouldn't be a problem for you." I continued.

"Stop joking! Where's your evidence?!" Hotomi responded

"Where has you necklace gone? You were wearing it before you got on." Shinichi said.

"Is this part of it?" He asked while taking out a plastic bag with a hook and some pearls out of his pocket.

She just looks shocked.

"There is also another piece of evidence, your tears. You knew the victim was going to die so you started to cry before you killed him. There are still traces of tears on the side of your face. If you didn't start while riding the roller coaster, then the tears shouldn't be flowing sideways."

Hitomi breaks down crying.

"It's all his fault! He dumped me!" Hitomi said while crying

"Hitomi, you and Kishida-kun were together before?" Reiko asked

"That's right. It was before we were in University, before we even met Aiko and Reiko." Hitomi said still crying.

"That's why I wanted to... in the place we had our first date... using the necklace he gave me... kill him." She said.

Ran, Aiko, and Reiko cried along with Hitomi.

Me, Ran, (who was still crying) and Shinichi were getting ready to leave Tropical Land.

"Hey, Hey. Stop crying already." Shinichi said.

"How can you be so calm?" Ran asked still crying

"I've been to many tyoes of scenes similar to this so I'm pretty muck immune to them. (I felt like this was better than the way he said it)

"How terrible." Ran said crying even harder.

I smacked him on the head.

"Ete!(ouch or ow in Japanese. I thought it sounded better like this) What did you do that for?!"

"You should never talk like that to a woman. Can' tell a woman's fillings are sensitive?"

"Ok. Sheesh. I'm sorry Ran."

"It's ok."

(I know I changed that up. I just wanted apart in this. And also I didn't want him to seem heartless.)

All of a sudden, Nikuroi ran past us. Me and Shinichi decided to follow him. Ran tryed to chase after us, but her shoelace broke so she couldn't follow us.

We followed him until we got to a place. There was this business man who had this case With him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Director." Nikuroi said

"You are very slow! I've waited 2 hours already! I followed you instructions and came her alone." The guy said.

"I know, I was checking while on the roller coaster."

"Hurry give me that thing!"

"Don't be so anxious. Give me the money first."

"Take it. Then you should have nothing to say." He said while opening his case to reveal money, lots and lots of it.

'Wow that's at least a million dollars' me and Shinichi both thought.

"Deal completed" Nikuroi said.

"Quickly, give me the film."

"This film is evidence of your company smuggling weapons. Take it." He said wgile he handed him a film.

"Is this the only copy of the film?"

"Of course."

With that the guy left.

'That person is-' we were both thinking until we were hit on the head and knocked out.

"We were followed by these two kids." Ichikuroi said appearing from begind us.

"Bro, aren't they those detective kids? Let's kill them." Nikuroi suggested while taking a gun out of his jacket.

"Wait, the police are still nearby. Use this." Ichikuroi said taking out something from his jacket. "It's a new poisonous. (I hope I spelled it right) drug from the organization."

He opened it to reveal pills. He took one out.

"Once the poison is consumed, there is no way it can be detected in the corpse. We never tested it on human beings. Let's experiment on him." He said while making us swallow the drug.

"Good bye. MeiTantei (Great Detective)" And they ran, leaving us behind.

We could both feel pain. That was it. Hotness. I felt like my bones were melting.

To Be Continued...

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this so far. I will update once a week. Sometimes it will be sooner. Thank you to those who read. Please R&R**


End file.
